Revelations
by dancingonathinline
Summary: Revelations. Sometimes they hit at the most convenient times. Sometimes they don't. In Austin and Ally's case their revelations couldn't have fit together more perfectly.   *Previously called All They Want
1. Ally

Sometimes she wonders what she's doing. Like when she wants to hold Austin a little longer than necessary or when she sometimes wants to lean forward and press her lips to his. There are times when she thinks maybe she should find him a new songwriter because really who is she kidding? She's absolutely in love with him and has no idea to handle it.

She knows she shouldn't know what love is at 15 but she doesn't know how else to describe how she feels with him. Complete and whole and happy. And the thing with her and Austin is that she's never felt more comfortable with anyone before. She doesn't stutter or sweat like when she's with Dallas. She babbles yes but that's just what makes her Ally.

But the thing is she doesn't want to be just Ally anymore. She wants to be Ally&Austin or even better Austin&Ally. She wants to be his and she wants him to be hers. She wants him to look at her in that "wow you're gorgeous" way all the time. She wants him to learn to love her babbling and to take her to various awards shows. In reality all Ally wants is to be Austin's' girl. She just has to tell him first.


	2. Austin

Sometimes he wonders what he's feeling. Like when he's staring at his amazing songwriting best friend and thinking "wow she's gorgeous". Or when he's watching her chew her hair and fret about whatever her latest dilemma is and thinking that it's the cutest thing he's ever seen. He knows he shouldn't feel connected to her but he is. They're tethered. Best friends. Partners. They're everything to each other.

But even the mighty fall sometimes. One of the worst things Austin has had to see is Ally getting turned down by Dallas. Dallas, who doesn't deserve someone as unbelievably perfect as Ally. So when she runs into his arms after Dallas tells her "no I would rather not go out with you" he holds her there and lets her cry her eyes out. And only after she's fallen asleep and he's tucked her in on the couch does he march down to the _library_ (he knows how much Ally hates liberry). And as he's socking Dallas in the facing for hurting his girl it's only then that he realizes he loves her.

That's the thing though. She's not his girl. At least not yet. He wants her to be though. He wants them to be Austin&Ally because I mean we all know it sounds so much better than Ally&Austin. All he wants is to be Ally's guy. He just has to tell her first.


	3. Revelations

Revelations. Sometimes they hit at the most convenient times. Sometimes they don't. In Austin and Ally's case their revelations couldn't have fit together more perfectly.

She was in the practice room when she realized she loved him. He was in the food court when he realized he loved her. Dropping everything the two ran to meet each other. And boy did they.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going!" Austin cried as the blur that was Ally Dawson crashed into him.

"Austin?"

"Ally?"

"Austin!"

"Ally!"

"Ok we're done with that." She said now realizing she was lying on top of him in the middle of the mall.

"You know, you're actually really short." He replied taking note of the fact that her feet were barely hitting his lower leg.

"You know you're really annoying right?" She answered back rolling her eyes and flipping off him.

Standing up Austin grabbed Ally's hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Where were you rushing off to anyway?" He asked brushing the dust out of his partners' hair.

"I was actually coming to find you."

"Oh really?" He answered winking at the blushing girl.

"Oh my gosh! It's Austin Moon."

"Did you hear that?" Ally asked looking around.

"Austin!"

"Ok I definitely heard that." Austin said spotting the group of crazy fan girls heading towards him. "And I definitely see that! Run Ally run!"

Grabbing onto his hand Ally ran through the mall following her best friend.

"Quick in here!" He said ducking into an empty store's supply closet.

"That was too close. Austin what're we gunna do?" Ally asked already chewing her hair and fretting.

"We wait." He answered clasping his hand over hers and pulling the hair from her mouth.

"For how long?" She asked clasping their fingers together.

"As long as we need to."

"I saw him come in here I swear!" A girls' voice cried from outside the door.

"Christy, we all know Austin Moon would NEVER step foot in Claire's!"

"Maybe he's shopping for that girl he's always hanging around with."

"Ally Dawson? I doubt it. He just uses her for songs. Like everyone knows it but her."

"Erica! That's so mean! But so true!" The two girls walked out of the store cackling like witches while Ally looked up at Austin with tear filled eyes.

"Is that true Austin?" She asked voice shaking.

"What? Ally no! Of course not!"

"It seems like it could be." She said pulling her hand from his and opening the door.

"Ally no wait!"

But the thing about Ally is that she doesn't wait for very long. By the time Austin had scrambled out of the closet she was already at Sonic Boom locked in the practice room. But the thing about Austin is that he hates when Ally is upset. So when he managed to peel himself off the floor of Claire's he was running towards the Dawson's' store.

"Ally! Ally! Open the door please!" He begged knocking his fist on the door of the practice room.

"No."

"Allykins please open the door?"

"No."

"I'm not leaving till you do."

"Then I guess you're not leaving."

"So stubborn…" He mumbled to himself. "Ally I swear to you I'm not using you for your songs. I need you Allykins not just for your songs but for everything. You're my inspiration, my best friend and you're the girl I've been in love with since the very beginning. I can't lose you."

Inside the practice room Ally Dawson had stopped pacing and started sobbing. She couldn't believe what she had been hearing. Austin. _Her_ Austin loved her. And she felt so overwhelmed by it all she couldn't even collect herself to go talk to him.

It was hours before she opened the door. And when she did he was out cold on the floor. Seizing the opportunity she grabbed a sharpie from the table in the practice room.

Scribbling her message on his arm she crawled into his open arms and snuggled into sleep.

The next morning when Austin awoke he'd find Ally sleeping in his arms and the words "I love you too" written in neat cursive on his arm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Done! I have no idea where any of this came from. I normally write House of Anubis but Auslly was calling me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**


End file.
